stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
285: Lax
Lax, A.K.A. Experiment 285, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause victims zapped to become over-relaxed. His one true place is making grouchy business people enjoy their vacation. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He was activated when Nani drove over a puddle while leaving for work. Appearance Lax is a purple parrot-like experiment with black eyes, a small green-tipped antenna, a blue-striped beak and green-striped tail feathers. Special Abilities Lax emits a green beam from his antenna that contains a chemical that relieves the sympathetic nervous system, causing the brain to deny stress, and therefore makes the victim feel "on vacation". When the beam hits a machine, the chemical has a similar effect and causes all complex function or artifical intellegence to shut off, creating the "vacation" effect. A person hit with 285's ray will relax, and a machine hit with the ray will shut down. The ray can be blocked or bounced off reflective surfaces. Weaknesses If the victim of the beam happens to believe work is fun, it will appear as if they were immune to it. Also, the effects of Lax's ray are temporary, however they last for quite long periods. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h55m42s123.png|Lax's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h33m12s92.png vlcsnap-2013-04-15-23h51m42s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h35m11s211.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h33m26s7.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h05m07s197.png|Lax laughing vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h35m17s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h05m40s255.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h32m37s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h29m34s118.png vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h16m26s155.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h40m59s139.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h32m32s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-09h48m10s136.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h06m15s88.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h07m52s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h23m55s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-01-13h40m06s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h55m34s212.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h31m28s121.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h35m21s144.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h32m02s208.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h48m55s67.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h43m10s182.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h15m36s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h31m04s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h41m07s41.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h16m42s168.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-16h05m05s205.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h09m36s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-16h05m38s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-16h05m53s182.png vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h33m03s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m02s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m06s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m10s99.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m27s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h34m34s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m05s222.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h01m47s221.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h02m59s161.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h02m31s153.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h03m26s196.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h03m43s68.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h22m30s86.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h04m08s62.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m17s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m43s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h32m22s122.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h38m10s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h44m17s92.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h24m55s9.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h24m12s103.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h25m29s104.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h06m24s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-10h00m29s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h38m29s151.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h06m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-11h35m00s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h34m10s48.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h27m05s27.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h34m01s120.png 46634.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h22m11s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h34m31s106.png The Origin Of Stitch Lax.png panes49.jpg EX285.jpg Trivia *Lilo and Gus remain the only main cast characters not to be zapped by Lax. *This episode belongs to the show, Lilo & Stitch. *This is the final appearance of the Recess gang on television as of 2011. *There is a minor continuity error in this episode. While the episode takes place around 2005, it's made explicitly clear in Recess that the show takes place over the course of the 1997-1998 school year, with Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade taking place at the start of the 1998-1999 school year. *Because the only teacher appearing in the episode is Miss Finster, as well as Miss Grotke not being seen nor mentioned, the gang were probably in the fifth grade in the episode. *Only Pamela Segal, Ricky D'Shon Colins, and Ashley Johnson reprised their roles as Spinelli, Vince, and Gretchen. T.J. was replaced by Axel Alba, Mikey with Zach Shada, and Gus with Zach Ewing. *There are also a couple of moments between T.J. and Spinelli; like when he asked her to help him out with distracting the experiment Lax. And when the six kids plus Lilo and Stitch were all at the observatory; right before the two of them both get zapped by Lax, Spinelli is seen quickly taking T.J. by the hand and then running up together to the roof top of the building. After that, they are seen goofing off together both on the beach; while under the experiment's spell. *Lax's pod color is green. *Lax is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 285, Primary Function: Causes victims to abandon work". Category:Experiments Category:Males